Seasons Change
by coffee pocky
Summary: Death is quick, sometimes. But there's always new chances. And usually, you're forced into taking that chance, whether you like it or not. Take that chance and use it, for you have the world in your hands now. But please, don't screw up the plot, will ya? (Reborn in the Reborn Universe fic, Semi-SI, Cliche, First fic, beta'd by Pinkiedoll. )
1. Ashes to ashes

**A/N : As you guessed it, one of /those/ fics. **

**If you can see it in the picture, (Drawn by me) you'll notice that it's a RebornintotheRebornuniverseAsReborn. I suppose the plot will get a bit wonky, of course. This is my first work of fan fiction. The original draft was /way/ worse. **

**Beta'd by the amazing Pinkiedoll, (Honestly, this wouldn't be as good if she wasn't here to edit, so thank you!)**

* * *

It was a recurring thing. Sensible in the mannerisms of something slightly tragic; though to me it seemed a little closer to normalcy. Based from memory- that particular day had been much more torturous. My usual routine had settled into place; get up, get ready -that fight- go to school- argue with my classmates; and then return home only to have the cycle return to the starting point. I kept my face brave, hiding away the inner turmoil that rocked me daily. I didn't want to stand out; not that I ever did in all honesty. My family was something that was considered average; two siblings, both parents and a pet, a dog to be exact. My regular hobbies were placed into the categories of sleeping, eating and burying myself in alternate worlds I found comforting. When I say this, I mean by drawing and reading manga. My parents were always busy, working in order to support myself and my siblings. Whenever my family had free time, they would indulge in my like for anime, even my mother seemed to be alright with it. These were happy times, smiles and inside jokes shared. I considered myself lucky; with this normal life. But, there were times when the harsh words thrown in my direction would sting; but I couldn't let that tear me down. I had to stay standing, keep my head up; as was expected. I had to stand my own ground, people who were close to me were on the other side of the world, my online friends couldn't save me, not here. Not in my reality. The hatred that began to tick away at my hardened exterior started to eat at me, started to make me hate myself, to hate my own being. It began to build up.  
Their words, the way they spoke to me. How they saw me, what had I done?

"_You're not going to go anywhere with that attitude."_

The tone tore deep into me, that fact that they think they know. They think they understand. I know that my tongue is sharp. I know that I am resilient. "_Why do you cry so much? You're too old for that."_

Can't you see the hurt? Are you blind to my suffering?

"_Stop getting so angry about things! It's just a joke!__"_

You don't have the right to say that, you don't know what I'm feeling. You don't get it, you just don't.

It would continue. It would not relent; the words they would throw at me, the bite at the end of each sentence. I began to believe that I was useless. I believed that I was the reason for the depths of everyone's mood.

* * *

That day, the memory still fresh- I was walking home as was my routine; I had bid my farewells to my friend; in actuality she was the only one I had. We were close, something that I valued.  
As we walked, I remembered the other friend- she was a cheerful young artist and author, someone whom I admired- also suffered from depression, among other things. She was intelligent, snarky, and kind. We often helped one another out of a pinch; I considered her as something more. She was someone to rely on and release every pent up emotion. I felt lost as I realized that she was in her own place of mind, somewhere far away. It only added on to my current hopelessness.  
I continued onward, unsure of what I was meant to do. Something told me that I was supposed to clean the dishes? Or maybe it was to cut down the old sunflower that was growing in our yard since it had long began to deteriorate- my mother had mentioned that she had loved the seeds.  
I stopped to wait for the light to change to red. I hated this part of the routine; the time ticked by slowly, taking longer than the others. I watched as the stoplight went red, but the crossing sign activate right away. The students in front of me left without a care, and I rolled my eyes- they did this all the time, one of them was bound to get hit by-

a car?

Screeching tires and the smell of burning rubber filled my senses- the movement blurred by the adrenaline rushing through my veins.  
I think I screamed out but the students didn't seem to register my voice. One of them was frozen in fear and I felt my chest tighten. The mantra of 'not good, not good, not good ' spinning in my head.  
I found my body in automatic mode, my feet pulling me in the direction of the frozen figure. I ran towards the person to push them out of the way; the speeding vehicle making no further effort to slow. I panicked- there were no officers around; No sense of justice, the bystanders lacking the presence of safety-

My hands met with the flesh of the frozen person, and I pushed them away with a bit a force. I felt slightly relieved, it was short lived as I found myself in the same position they previously occupied-and It was too late for my body too move. This felt too surreal- Was it actually happening? I felt as though my life was going to flash before my eyes; the series of cliche statements filling my mind.

Pushing a person from a speeding car? You could of dodged and rolled to the side. _Nice going, Vale, Nice going. _  
I chuckled to myself as I laid there- what an uneventful way to die. I could of at least said a proper goodbye to my friends. I couldn't feel the lower part of my body. Was is under the car? I forced my eyes to move- darting them quickly to the side, there was a pooling of a thick, sticky substance in my line of sight. I stared at in awe, all of this liquid... was this from me? An overwhelming sense of calm flooded into me. I had come to the conclusion that I was dying. I probably was, right? I found that despite the sadness, that I did not want to go, though, not yet.

_"It is your time, to go" _I heard it, in the back of my head. My subconscious coaxing my heavy lids to close. I have to? But I want to say goodbye first. _"You're too late for that."_ can't you postpone my death until tomorrow? _"Are you capable? These are your words, your wants. "_ There were muffled screams and someone was sobbing. I felt warm hands on my face, and I thought I heard the word, officer. I felt my form lifting, this was unreal. This feeling of weightlessness, but still fully aware. My mind was spinning, and I felt the need to try to stay present, I could feel myself slipping away_._

_Stay awake._ _People need you._ _Julia needs you; your friend needs you._ _What would your mom think? Would she blame herself?_ _You're going to lose everything you loved, everything you worked hard for._ _You are loved, so very much._ _Open your eyes, damn it, fight it!_

I felt the words I fought to think, the credibility of them was lacking, and it twinged at my heart. I felt myself starting to cry- it was a late response. Hot tears spilled over, feeling cold as they slipped over my cheeks. A broken, silent sob climbing it's way up the back of my throat. _Everyone hated me anyways, right? And If I did die, wasn't this what I deserved? I was bound to die with all these regrets sooner or later._ I closed my eyes, and breathed out one last sob. It'll be okay- at least people will get what they wanted in the end.

_Right? Isn't that what everyone wanted? Everyone will be okay, hopefully. They'll forget about me in a few weeks. _ _Just like the rest._

* * *

I felt my consciousness begin to rise, the fidget of my eyelids allowing me to wake. I found that my vision was masked in black- despite this, I found my gaze lingering downwards towards my hands. I felt my body in movement,, and then my brain jumped into hyper mode. Don't tell me, please. Was I reincarnated? Had I been misplaced in my death and transferred into a different realm My brain came to a screeching halt. You must by _kidding._ Curse my luck! And now of all places too. I finally got the peace that I wanted and now I'm stuck in a void, waiting for some random thing asking me, "Do you wish to live? Where, I can grant you your undisclosed desire."

Oh fuck, could this be what I wanted? Could this be what I needed? Could I really be granted the power to do something, _new_?  
A voice snapped me out of my train of thought; and the sudden exchanged shocked me, and I flinched.

" I'm going to give the opposite of what you want, because you deserve a cold hard lesson on how to be selfless. I'm your guardian for your journey of self discovery and yadda yadda yadaa.. You can call me whatever you like because I don't officially have a name. I take it you're Vale, hm?"  
His voice was really monotone, and distant. The way he spoke, it was if he didn't want to be here. I dubbed him an ass, my eyebrows furrowing. I snapped my head up, in recognition to his voice, even though I still had no control over my vision. The list of names in my head began; Gabriel? Nah, that's lame and really cheesy.

Shinji? Nope.  
As the gears in my mind clicked to a conclusion, I found a name that could work. My voice felt caught in my throat, almost as if it had many days of silence, as if the box had broken. My voice trembled, the control of my tongue slipping, the words tasting different, almost as if they weren't really mine; " Is 'Alo okay?" The voice seemed to hesitate slightly, however it eventually reiterated its answer.

"Fine by me."

* * *

**A/N: "In Native American the meaning of the name Alo is: ****Spiritual guide." ****  
**

** Tell me what you think? Its like 1800+ words which is almost nothing. But I don't write much, so it's fair.** **Aaaah.. .. reborn into the reborn universe. . How fun. . Also, kudos to anyone who knows what the movie 'Colorful (2011) ' is, which inspired me, among other things, to write this! I was also inspired by the song, "Shiki no uta". **


	2. New Places, New Encounters

**Ah, this chapter was very slow paced. The reason why I haven't updated is because I've been trying to sort some troubles at home. Unfortunately, updates will be slow, as I figure my thoughts, and read everything over. Thanks again to Pinkiedoll for being my beta reader. (Go check out her stories, they are my inspiration.) **

**The cover image may give you an idea of who I've picked. Everything written about the character, "Vale" Is taken from real life events. Yes, I almost got hit by a car. The typical cliche has yet to kill me, though. ****Enjoy!**

* * *

"So where are we, really?"

I inquired, blinking a few times. Alo had then breathed heavily, and with a snap of his fingers-

_what is he, a magician?_

I decided in my mind that he was, but the thought was stopped when I soon realized that I was still blinded by some unyielding force_, I need to see.- _he began to speak again.

"Well, you're in some kind of oblivion, there is no Limbo, nor heaven or hell, or whatever you _humans_ call it. You've been in here for quite sometime. Too heavy of a sleeper, I'd say."

Alo spoke as if it was my fault. _Yep, he's still an ass. _

I was pushed forward, to move, my legs felt odd and it was as if I were walking through water. I heard the sound of something behind me, something like a door, it clicked.

I bit my lip and folded my arms, hesitating, and soon I blurted out a question without much thought.

"How long?"

The self proclaimed guide mumbled a quiet response, almost inaudible, as if he were walking away. I instantly continued forward, unbeknownst to my surroundings.

"Two years." I scratched my cheek in thought, biting my lip harder this time.

"Interesting. I suppose people would have forgotten me by now, right? They always do that. Hey, can you let me see? The dark is getting awfully annoying." The thought of being stuck in oblivion for two years, made me feel odd, it wasn't fear, it was a churning feeling. The thought of my soul going somewhere by now, was in question, although I'm not sure where it would go, exactly.

"Alright, let there be light." Alo chuckled, as I closed my eyes. The whole event made me think of the _Wizard Of Oz, _and I made sure not to mutter a mantra of _'There's no place like home.' _ I breathed in sharply, fluttering my eyes open, but I felt my breath get stuck inside my lungs as I took in the view in front of me.

Oblivion wasn't what I'd thought it to be, like an endless mound of sable hues or obscure twists in colour. But surprise surprise, oblivion was the exact opposite. The place had a very nice home feel, something my actual home didn't usually have, when times were dire(those times came frequently.)

The room was filled with soft colours, ones that could lull you to sleep, or calm you, the soft oranges and yellows were what made the whole room feel mellow.

I turned to where I heard Alo last, instantly curving my mouth into a smile when I spotted him, only a few inches away to where I was standing, peculiarly absent minded. Since there were no other life forms in view, I could only guess it was him.

"Hey you, guide. Are you Alo?" I enquired, nudging his side with my elbow, making him blink out of his trance. The man nodded, moving his hands into his pants as he slowly walked on.

The most prominent thing that Alo had was his unruly chocolate-brown hair. It was short- did he cut it himself?- but it was everywhere, not even combed back, nor combed at all, actually. It looked soft, his small tufts of hair made me want to reach out and touch it, _but that's weird. _

"You're thinking about something weird, aren't you? Stop eyeing me like that." Opposite to what he asked me to do, I looked him over once more. Alo's eyes were pools of green, the light in the room made them glint, I didn't stare too long, for fear of being lost within them,_ but the colour is oh so pretty._

My eyes flitted down to his clothing. His attire was made up of a white simple suit, with a tucked in, solid charcoal coloured tie, and white dress pants.

"He's an ass, but a good looking ass." I muttered under my breath, stepping slowly into the room, which oddly looked like a lounge. There was a desk, and said desk had a woman behind it, typing away on some kind of computer without a care, huh, surprising.

The floor creaked slightly as I walked closer to the lady, who didn't acknowledge either of our presences. Alo moved to the desk, tapping the desk a few times before the lady looked up from her screen, with an arched eyebrow. Her turtle neck was a contrasting black, against the soft coloured hues of the room. She held a frown, her ruffled dark hair and tired eyes, made her appearance dishevelled.

"Oh it's you. No-name. You managed to find a _wandering soul_, huh? Took you long enough."

Alo furrowed his brows, leaning over the tall counter, peeking over to see what was displayed on the woman's screen. Her expression was an apparent distaste, though I was unsure as to what was the cause.

"Wh- Move your head, you idiot!" Her hand came up from the keyboard, pushing his head back up in annoyance.

"Ouch, way to be rough, _Lariat. _I haven't seen you in years, and this is what you give me?" Alo leaned his arms onto the counter, folding his hands under his chin in a mock-endearing way.

I swear I could of seen a blush forming on the woman's face, as she turned away from Alo, and towards me.

"I'll need your name, date of birth, and reason of death. After that, No-name-"

"His name is Alo." I quickly added, pausing her from the explanation.

"- can lead you toward your new home." I perked up, _New_ _home? I wonder if this home would be better than mine._- _But any home would be better than the one I lived in. _I corrected my thinking, and nodded, looking down at the information sheet that was given my way, and started to write.


	3. Wisdom Given, Wisdom Earned

**I'm so sorry! It's been a month since my last update. Guh, Too much schoolwork. **

**Thank you for adding this to your favourites/follows! I'm trying my very best. Thank you for your support! ****Ah, Things will be confusing, but I'll try to resolve everything. I'm not sure when to end this Fic. (I'm probably going to Re-read the _Reborn! _Manga. Or watch the anime again, for the third time. ) I'm sorry that these chapters are progressing slow, and that they're short. I'm not a good writer. Also, t****hank you , my Beta readers! Unfortunately, this isn't beta'd. .But, um. . thanks anyways! Enjoy!**

* * *

There's no going back now. Well, it's not like I could, anyways.

As I finished reading, and signing the document, I sighed. The air became more unsettling as the woman in front of me gave a cold stare as if she were analyzing me more clearly. I looked down to my clothes, in habit. I was wearing the same clothing that I had died in, my school uniform. The uncomfortable black fabric had no blood on it, not even on the pants. Interesting.

"You're eager, aren't you?" She gave a sad smile, turning her eyes down to the paper in her hand. I shook my head, correcting her. I felt my words tumble out of my mouth.

"I'm anxious. I don't know where I'll go, or what I'll see. I don't know," I breathed in sharply. My throat felt tight. The room didn't feel as peaceful anymore and the walls seemed like they were closing in on me. I choked out a few words. "I don't know If I'm ready."

She gave a warm smile and placed the paper down. "I would be surprised if you were ready. There will be things you will need to learn, and you'll keep learning. But it will be a challenge. But that's why you're here. To find yourself. This is a special facility which cater to those who come here. Usually, souls like you drift off and cease to exist, like the rest. But some linger towards here. We call them _Wandering Souls_. They are special cases like you. That's why we exist. We've been here from the beginning of this earths life time."

I digested Lariat's words. The gears in my mind came to a halt and conclusion. "So, a second chance? What did Alo mean when he said, '_A l__esson on how to be selfless__'_?"

Alo chuckled loudly from where he was leaning beside me. "I meant that since you, in your previous life, were selfish." He turned back to the woman, shrugging his shoulders and he folded his hands under his chin again. "That's an answer I can't give you. That's the reason why you're here. Once you find the answer, you'll be able to answer all your other questions."

I nodded, trying to place the pieces together, but I stopped as Alo tugged me away from the desk and towards a door that I didn't notice before. It was seemingly hidden by another wall and its colour mixed with the hues of the room. I looked up to Alo, curiously.

"Is it like some kind of other universe?" I asked as he pulled open the door. A series of halls were beyond it, which raised my question even more. He smirked, but gave no indication to answer my question. The guide pulled me forward into the eerie looking hall. "This really feels like a hospital." I spoke slowly, uncomfortable by the looming walls of white.

"But you'll be in one soon enough," I raised a brow at that, confused. Alo glanced down at me and rolled his eyes. " Before that, I have a question for you." his ominous tone became more creepy by the second, and I shivered. I mumbled and turned my eyesight away from the walls to him as he asked his question. "What are you most interested in?"

I hummed, biting my lip in thought, searching through my mind for something that was _interesting._ "There's a lot of things that I'm really into. How about Japanese stuff?" I chuckled quietly and smiled, walking slowly to wherever Alo walked. Said guide smiled and nodded, taking a curve to left. There was a series of doors, too many to count.

"Ah, what kind of Japanese stuff do you like? The a- ..animes? Or whatever you humans call it."

I scratched my cheek and smiled sheepishly at his mumblings as he continued to talk."I see. There's been a lot of people who like that stuff here. It must be a common thing. I wonder if it's good, for all my years of living, I haven't had a chance of checking is out. Hm." Alo gave quiet hum but it felt like he was hiding something important. Shrugging, I curved my lips into a smile as we stopped in front of a wooden door. It was simple, unlike the rest. Some doors were colourful, or made out of different material, but this was the only wooden one I saw in my view. It was plain and undoubtedly worn. _Maybe it hasn't been used in a while? _I inspected it over again as I placed a hand on the handle, but retracted it back quickly as Alo spoke.

"Ah 's something else I need to tell you. Your rebirth will come with some difficulties, as you have to start your life all over again. We are not responsible of the life you receive or what is chosen for you. Find your answer within yourself, when the time is right. Don't forget this, alright? And, on a side note, make sure to have fun and learn. This is your one and only chance."

_What is chosen..So it could be another universe or a parallel univers__e__! Or maybe the same universe I lived in? Maybe I can find my family._ I thought quickly and nodded, looking over to the door, and back to Alo again. The uncertainty filled my brain as I furrowed my brows. "Will I ever see you again? I know we've only known each other for only..What was it? An hour? But, I guess I should say, thank you." I grinned and looked towards the door again, gingerly placing a hand on the rusted knob.

" The answer will be given to you if it happens. " Alo smiled and placed a hand on my head, ruffling my hair. I breathed in, and turned the knob. The door opened and it groaned at the hinges. I pushed it further and looked in, squinting through my glasses.

"It's too dark.. I guess I'll just have to feel my wa- Ah!" I fell to the floor, pushed in by a force behind me. I groaned and sighed, fixing my glasses which probably had a crack in it. I clicked my tongue. _Damn,_ _He's still an ass. _

I stood up, and sighed. I couldn't see anything since the room was dark, and oddly warm. "Ah well, I guess I'll have to walk." I turned to the door and as I thought, it was closed. I grimaced and turned back and started to walk before I started to feel claustrophobic.

* * *

The walking went on for seemingly hours. I had no clock nor phone, _plus, this place doesn't have WiFi or anything._I'm pretty sure no one would call me, but it would be pretty fun to say '_Hey, dead kid speaking!' _I laughed to myself and carried onward, the heat was unbearable but I couldn't give up now. Not yet-

Then I saw it.

It was like the light at the end of a tunnel, and I pushed my aching bones to run, to keep going.

And as soon as I got there, the blinding light forced my eyes to close, and wherever I was, I passed out right then and there as sleep swallowed me whole.


End file.
